1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the wiring of commercial and residential buildings and, more particularly, to a modular wiring system wherein pre-wired and sealed modules are selectively interconnected in a unique and predetermined manner by predetermined lengths of the electrical conductors so as to provide unique receptacle interconnections of predetermined lengths of electrical conductors, from the building electric service circuit breakers, through control and power distribution modules to the electrical loads and voltage power outlets.
2. Background Art
Traditionally, the wiring of branch circuits of a typical 120 volt AC electrical power distribution system is a time-consuming and labor-intensive task. The wiring process requires the placement and attachment of every cable, junction box, plug receptacle, fixture, switch, as well as every termination of every conductor associated with each. In addition, accommodations often must be made for additional ongoing building operations in conjunction with the wiring, such as the installation of wall panels or flooring.
Traditionally, in the construction of new homes, wiring is completed in stages. For example, after the rough framing and prior to attachment of the wall panels to the framing, most or all of the power distribution cables are installed between a main service panel, or breaker panel (a service entrance coupled to the utility company), and the locations of various outlets receptacles, switches, and fixtures. Each receptacle, switch and fixture in the home is a member of a branch circuit connected to a given circuit breaker in the main service panel. The branch circuits typically encompass a plurality of receptacles, switches and/or fixtures that are related to one another by function or by general location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,551 discloses a quick connect electrical box having a plurality of connectors to mate with a male plug which is easily attached to an unstripped end of an electrical cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,627 to D'Ausilio discloses a pre-formed, conductive, main trunk line in a plurality of off-shoot lines having two or more conductive wires embedded within a molded body of insulation to enable performing of the lines for installation within a molded structure, such as plastic or concrete. Further, the preformed trunk lines and molded structures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,627 are fixed permanently in common locations at the time of building construction. Thus, adding or changing locations not served by the original trunk line installation would require extensive renovation of interior building surfaces, to provide the circuits required to support the added molded structures at the new locations.
However, the need remains for a system that eliminates the need for insulation stripping and wire splicing for installation. The need also exists for an easy-to-install system which can be readily mounted and provide a convenient method of forming circuit breaker parallel circuits in any desired building location, while maintaining a predetermined orientation or continuity between electrical connections.